rindaughtersofmnemosynefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode One
Summary :The episode opens with Rin Asogi being chased to the rooftop by a female assassin named Laura. Severely wounded, Rin falls down to her death. :In the next scene, she wakes up unscathed in her apartment and returns to work, looking for a stray cat she was hired to find. After an explosion in the street, Rin learns that a truck was about to hit a cat until its tank exploded. Her search for the cat causes her to run into a man named Kouki Maeno in a quiet street. After knocking out several agents pursuing Kouki, Rin takes him to her office where he tells her and her partner Mimi that although he is not amnesiac, he feels that his memory is fake and he would like to know why he is pursued. Rin decides to deal with the problem tomorrow, and the group drinks more vodka, something Kouki is not used to. The next scene shows Rin in her apartment with Yggdrasil quite visible in the background, and she is on the phone with someone mysterious, taking a break from going over the clues to Kouki's past. :Rin and Kouki go to his home the next day where she learns that he is 21 years old, a sophomore at Joukou University, and an economics major. While at his home, the two are confronted by a black van and attacked by more agents. After defeating the men, Rin finds an employer card listing Ueyama Estates. Through Rin's links with Shinjuku police detective Tamotsu Yanagihara, they find out that Ueyama Estates is a cover for a group connected with multiple groups, and they learn that Kouki is somewhat connected to the Aoyama Pharmaceutical company. Rin does more undercover work at an Aoyama Pharmaceutical event occurring in a hotel, but while gathering information from a Managing Director's files, Laura appears and the two fight again. This time, Rin is able to get the upper hand and kill her, but after she leaves the body, an apparition appears before Laura's dying body... and smiles. :In the next scene, with Mimi's help, Rin and Kouki infiltrate Aoyama Pharmaceutical's labs but are captured (funnily enough, it is because Rin's rear is too large to safely slip under the laser alarms in the vents). Rin is tortured to death by the sadistic chief researcher Sayara Yamanobe, while Kouki is revealed to be a runaway cloning test subject that the exploding tank truck was containing. Miraculously, Rin survives, completely healed of her injuries, and confronts Sayara, leaving her in the hands of other delirious test subjects. As the compromised facility is demolished by Aoyama Pharmaceutical in a fire, Rin escapes with Kouki and hands him a gun, for him to decide what he wants to do with his life. :"Living with the burdern of that pain or escaping from the pain...Decide for yourself because it is your life." - Rin :After Kouki seemingly commits suicide, Rin leaves the scene. The next day he appears in her office, wounded on the head... and with the missing cat in his hands, and asks to become her business partner. The episode ends with the group celebrating with vodka and an ominous screenshot of the newspaper showing Sayara's missing person picture. Order of Appearance *Rin Asogi *Laura *Mimi *Kouki Maeno *Tamotsu Yanagihara *Sayara Yamanobe Trivia :The series was produced to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the AT-X network it originally aired on. :The two pieces of theme music used for the episodes were composed and performed by the Japanese metal band Galneryus. Media Mnemosyne Opening Mnemosyne Ending "Vodka means water in Russian, y'know" Navigation Next: Episode Two Category:Episodes Category:Season 1